lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Touch and Move
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Touch and Move * Episode Number: 05 * Series: Last Exile - Fam, The Silver Wing * Original Air Date: 11/12/2011 Related Episodes * Previous: Dubious Move * Next: Over Step Summary Millia asks for Tatiana's help in retaking and rebuilding Turan, but Tatiana says she has no interest in her affairs and that she already reached a separate deal with Fam Fan Fan and Giselle Collette. Fam and Giselle prepare to fulfill their end of the deal with Tatiana by stealing 15 Ades Battle Ships. The chief engineer Olaf tells them that they can't contact Kartoffel for help but that they can use any of the resources aboard the Silvius. Dio tells Tatiana and Alister that Liliana is the Key to the Exile that came down, and that she is now in the hands of the Ades Federation. Elio lets Fam and Giselle borrow clothes from his collection, which they use to make disguises. Dio tells Millia, Fam, and Giselle that he is a member of the Silvius crew. He also shows them a copy of News Skypirates Today saying that Ades will officially annex Turan in three days. Fam and Giselle fly a Cargo Vanship to a nearby Ades military base and impersonate messengers. They recognize the captain of the Prince of Victorius as Ernest Cirrus Lindemann, the captain of the skyfish they stole in the first episode, and Giselle takes advantage of that knowledge to manipulate him and steal his ship. At Morvarid, Luscinia Hāfez says that the territories of Turan will be handed back to the Gonians who originally inhabited it before the Turan Exile returned. Sārā Augusta declares her desire for "a single planet, a single nation, a single people". Aboard the Silvius, Millia establishes a Turanian government-in-exile in the kitchen, declaring it to be the first step to rebuilding Turan. Fam says that they should reinstate the Grand Race as a celebration when Turan is rebuilt. In a brief final scene, Liliana is shown to be unconscious and Luscinia's prisoner. Synopsis Millia learns from Tatiana and Alister about the deal Fam made with them, much to her anger over how reckless she is. Because they are still “prisoners” of the Silvius, Fam and Giselle are not allowed to contact the Sky Pirates but are allowed to use anything aboard the Silvius to help them fulfill their deal with Tatiana to steal the Ades battleships. As Fam and Giselle plan their first mission with the help of the crew of the Silvius, Dio admits to Fam that he’s actually a scout for the Silvius. Upon learning the Ades Federation will officially annex Turan, Millia is disheartened on losing her homeland, but Fam reminds her that home is anywhere she is with those who care for her. In their first mission to steal two Ades battleships at an outpost, Fam, Giselle, and Olaf, the Silvius’ chief mechanic, disguise themselves as Ades couriers and trick the nobleman in charge of the outpost to leave, allowing them and their crew to steal the two ships without bloodshed. Meanwhile at the Silvius, Millia, encouraged by Fam’s words, temporarily takes over the ship’s kitchen with Teddy and announces on the loudspeaker to the crew that she is forming the Turan Government-in-Exile by taking over several rooms in the Silvius, which Tatiana allows. As Fam and the rest celebrate their first successful mission, at the capital of Ades, Morvarid, Sara Augusta officially announces Ades’ annexation of Turan. Later, Luscinia visits Liliana at her bedside. Featured Characters Sky Pirates * Dio Eraclea * Fam Fan Fan * Giselle Collette Ades Characters * Ernest Cirrus Lindemann * Kayvān * Luscinia Hāfez * Ōrang * Sadri * Sārā Augusta * Sorūsh * Vasant Silvius Crew Members * Alister Agrew * Cecily * Elio * Ignace * Leonard Baker * Nicolo * Olaf * Tatiana Wisla Turan Characters * Liliana * Millia * Teddy Featured Locations Earth * Grand Lake * Ades ** Morvarid ** Shahiya Featured Ships * Silvius * Ades Battle Ships ** Aeshma ** Prince of Victorius ** Ursragna * Vanships ** Cargo Vanship ** Military Vanships ** Vespas Trivia *The touch-move rule in chess specifies that, if a player intentionally touches a piece on the board when it is his turn to move, then he must move or capture that piece if it is legal to do so, like Fam’s determination to keep her promise to help Millia rebuild her kingdom. *The touch-move rule in chess specifies that, if a player intentionally touches a piece on the board when it is his turn to move, then he must move or capture that piece if it is legal to do so. There is a separate rule that a player who lets go of a piece after making a legal move cannot retract the move. *The copy of News Skypirates Today that Dio shows Fam has the headline "The Migration Plan From Adeses Various Places To That Places" (Greek, Τηε Μιγρατιον Πλαν Φρομ Αδεσεσ ςαριουσ Πλαχεσ Το Τηατ Πλαχεσ) with subtitles "The Country Recovery Commemoration Ceremony Is Scheduled to be Done In Capital Morvarid of Federated States of Ades" (Greek, Τηε Χουντρψ Ρεχοωερψ Χομμεμορατιον Χερεμονψ Ισ Σχηεδυλεδ το βε Δονε Ιν Χαπιταλ Μορωαλεαδ oφ Φεδερατεδ Στατεσ oφ Αδεσ) and "It seems that Ades federal government gradually advances" (Greek, Ιτ σεεμσ τηατ Αδεσ φεδεραλ γoωερνμεντ γραδυαλλψ αδωανχεσ). *Millia stands in front of a Silvius blueprint titled "BLUEPRINT OF THE SILVIUS" (Greek, ΒΛΥΕΠΡΙΝΤ ΟΦ ΤΗΕ ΣΙΛςΙΥΣ) with the subtitle "ANATORAY PARTICULAR KIND OF THE BATTLE SHIP" (Greek, ΑΝΑΤΟΡΑΨ ΠΑΡΤΙΧΥΛΑΡ ΚΙΝΔ ΟΦ ΤΗΕ ΒΑΤΤΛΕ ΣHΙΠ) Category:Episodes